When Mandy Comes
by TheUltraSupremeOverLord
Summary: The old cast member Mandy and her boyfriend come for a visit. Then things get messed up in a movie that Sonny, Mandy, her boyfriend, and Chad audition for. There is another summary inside. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

So basically, Sonny has Mandy and her boyfriend stay at her apartment. She also gets the leading role in the movie. But her love interest is Mandy's boyfriend. Mandy's mad, Chad's jealous, chaos will erupt.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance... or disclaimers.

And I am only going to say this once, reviews will be highly appreciated.

* * *

"Look Tawni, I didn't mean to drop your phone in the trashcan," said Sonny, "But I did take it back out, didn't I?"

"That doesn't matter!" yelled Tawni, "You still got my poor phone covered in dirty trash germs!"

"I..." Sonny started to defend herself when Marshall interrupted on the intercom.

"Sonny, would you please come down to my office?" said the intercom in Marshall's voice.

Sure thing, Marshall." replied Sonny.

Then she burst through the dressing room doors glad to get away from her fight with Tawni. She ran as fast as she could to make it to Marshall's office.

That's when she ran into Chad. "Watch it, Munroe!" Chad informed her in his I'm-superior tone.

Sonny glared at him and said, "Watch yourself, Chad." Then she pushed passed him and continued her quest to Marshall's office. She couldn't believe that they didn't go through their daily goods and fines.

Finally she made it to her destination. She knocked on the door and Marshall said, "Come on in, Sonny."

Sonny walked in and asked, "What do you want, Marshall?"

"I want to know if your mom is really going to be gone for the next two weeks." He said.

"Well, she is," replied Sonny.

"And would you mind if Mandy, the girl you took the place of, and her boyfriend crashed at your place?" he asked.

Sonny shook her head and said, "I don't mind."

"And one more thing," Marshall said.

She looked at him and asked, "What is it, Marshall?"

"Would you like to try out for the upcoming movie _A Teenage Love's Curse?" _He asked, "It's about a love triangle sort of thing. A person from each popular teen show is to be picked to try out. I chose you to represent_ So Random!"_

Sonny squealed with excitement and said, "I would love to!"

"Great, and just so you know Mandy and her boyfriend will be here later today. You can have the day off to clean up your apartment." said Marshall as he shooed Sonny out the door.

Sonny didn't even have time to say thanks. So she just headed straight home.

Was it odd that she didn't even think of who might be representing _Mackenzie Fall_?

Right, as if Sonny would be thinking of Chad at a time like this. No. She had an apartment to straighten up for one of her idols.

* * *

Is the chapter too short? Should I keep them the same length or make them longer. I need to know.

Anyway thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Spring break will be over soon, so I will attempt to update at least once a week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Or Maximum Ride, Jimmy P does, but I'm mad at him right now. Why did Fang have to leave?!!!

* * *

Sonny had just finished making her apartment perfect for her guests. She hoped that Mandy and her boyfriend would like it because they should be there any minute now.

She was kind of sad that she had to miss a whole day over at the studio, but she was sure that it would be worth it. She was going to meet her old favorite cast member from _So Random! _To meet Mandy has always been one of her dreams.

Then her phone started to ring. But Sonny was too hyped up to notice that her caller was Chad, the most complicated person in the world, well, to her anyway.

And as soon as she said, "Hello," she was greeted by a frantic Chad saying, "Sonny, are you sick? I only saw you once today. I'm worried about you."

"Chad, are you ok?" asked a now worried Sonny. She couldn't figure out why Chad was acting the way he was.

"NO!" he screamed into her ear, "I just found out that my sister's best friend's friend's best friend's friend's friend would rather stay with you than, Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of our generation.

All Sonny could say was, "You have a sister, Chad?"

"You're hopeless," groaned Chad, "I'm coming over."

Sonny held back a squeal of excitement. She told herself that it was because she was finally going to meet Mandy or that she, Sonny Munroe, had finally beaten Chad at something. But even she knew how wrong she was.

Still bubbling with excitement, Sonny sat down and started to try and write down new sketch ideas to pass the time between then and when Mandy and her boyfriend got there. She was failing horribly with that project because she couldn't concentrate. So she went and finished a book she was reading called _Fang _by James Patterson.

When she finally finished the **second** epilogue, she was screaming, "Why did you leave Fang, why?" and "I'm gonna kill you for giving him that idea, Dylan!"

Then the doorbell rang. So Sonny snapped back into her always sunny mood and answered the door, thinking that it would be Mandy and her boyfriend. But it wasn't. It was Chad?

* * *

Hello peoples, thanks for reading.

Now I need you to tell me what you think Mandy's boyfriend should be named. I need to know soon because I can't decide and don't think I can write past chapter 3 without it.

And the end of _Fang _really is depressing, so I had to add Sonny reading it because I was and still am so upset. So take my advice and pretend like the series ends forever at _Max._


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry if I have ruined the ending of _Fang_ to you. I mean I was really upset and... well you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

* * *

"Chad?" Sonny said in a questioning voice. _Don't look in his eyes._ She thought.

"Sonny." He said perfectly normal.

"Why are you here?" she asked, "I wasn't expecting you."

"Yes you were." Chad said as if Sonny was a poor little kindergartener, "Don't you remember?"

Sonny thought for a moment. "Nope."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Well then, Munroe, I'll tell you."

"Then do tell, Chad." Sonny said in disgust.

"Ok, then," Chad started to explain, "We were on the phone and I said, 'You're hopeless. I'm coming over.'"

"Oh, I remember now, you made me think that you were coming, so I thought that you wouldn't come."

"That is exactly why I had to come."

Sonny started to close the door on Chad, "Well Mandy and her boyfriend aren't here yet. Do you want to **leave? **I can call you when they get here. I mean, I'm sure that you don't want to stay in the same place as me for a long time."

Chad pushed past Sonny. "I think I'll stay." Then he went and plopped down on the couch.

Sonny went over and sat down on the other side of the couch. "Why did you even come here anyway? You know Mandy won't fall in love with you."

"Why not?" he asked.

Sonny looked at him. "Because she is bringing her boyfriend." Chad was about to say something when Sonny's phone started to Moo.

Sonny answered her phone. "Hello."

"Hi It's Mandy!" A girl said from the other side of the phone.

Sonny smiled. "Hi, Mandy, are you going to be here soon?"

"Yup," said Mandy from the other end, "Me and Tyler just picking up a scary movie and I was wondering if you would like to invite your boyfriend over to watch it with us. And also, would you maybe order a pizza?"

"Sure, I would love to."

"Great while see you soon. Bye!" finished Mandy.

"Bye, see you soon."

As soon as Sonny hung up Chad asked, 'Who was that?"

Sonny got up from the couch. "Mandy.'

"And what did she want?"

Sonny was looking for the pizza company number. "Me to order a pizza."

"Great, I'm starved." said Chad.

Sonny started pacing. Then Chad asked, "Why are you pacing, Sonny?"

"Because they are renting a scary movie. I am terrified of scary movies." Sonny replied glumly.

"Oh." Chad looked happy at the scary movie news. "Can I stay the night?"

"It depends. Why?" Sonny asked suspiciously.

He replied saying, "I'm single, love scary movies, and have nothing else to do with my night."

"Fine." Sonny said in a monotone voice. But inside she was screaming with joy for two reasons. One: Chad was single. Two: He would be there for the night.

Sony went back and sat down on the couch. Then Chad all of the sudden felt the need to gloat. "I got chosen to try out for _A Teenage Love's Curse_." he told Sonny.

"Really, Chad." Sonny said unmoved, "So did I."

That conversation went down the drain before it even really started. So they sat together in a comfortable silence.

Just when they were drifting into a light sleep, Sonny jumped off the couch. "I forgot to order the pizza."

Chad gasped in fake shock. "Then you should order it now."

Sonny started to dial the number for the pizza company. "What should I order?"

"Pizza." Chad said sarcastically as soon as Sonny said hello to the person who she was ordering from.

Sonny glared at him and growled, "No duh stupid." Then she jumped in surprise. "They hung up on me."

"No duh stupid," he mocked. "But how 'bout you call again and order the family meal or something of the like."

"Fine." Sonny redialed the number and placed their late dinner order. "It will be here in 30 minutes or less or we will get the pizza for free." Sonny told Chad when she hung up.

She went over and plopped down on the couch right next to Chad. "So you're gonna audition for the movie." Sonny said.

"Yup," Chad said, "And the try outs are tomorrow so we better make sure not to stay up too late tonight."

"Your right. I wonder what part I'll get if I even get a part."

Chad looked down at his feet. "I'm sure you will get a part. You are a pretty good actor."

Sonny gazed up at him in confused shock. "Really, Chad?"

"I think that you are the best actor that has ever been on the chuckle city show next to me."

Sonny pretended to inspect her nails. "Well that's really sweet of you to say, Chad."

Then the doorbell rang interrupting their moment. "Well, I'm gonna have to go get that." said Sonny as she got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

When she opened the door she was greeted by her childhood idol, Mandy, and her drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend, Jonathan Tyler.

"Hi!" said Mandy, who was almost as sunny as Sonny herself.

Sonny had a big smile on her face, unlike when she answered the door to Chad. "Hi, Mandy! Come on in guys, the pizza should be here any minute or we will end up getting a free pizza."

"Sounds great!" said Mandy as she pulled herself and her boyfriend through the door, still smiling.

"And I'm sure you have meat Chad." When Mandy heard that and saw Chad her bright smile dropped completely.

Mandy was glaring a glare of death at Chad. "Yes, we have met."

* * *

Well thanks for reading. I'm sad that spring breaks over for me now, so I wont be able to update as much.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry that I took so long to finally get this chapter up! I'll try to update sooner.

Yup, no disclaimer. Why? Because I have already disclaimerified this story enough.

* * *

"Sonny," Mandy said between clenched teeth, "Come out into the hallway with me, please."

Sonny fallowed Mandy to the door, slightly confused. "Okay…"

Mandy closed the door behind them so that the boys couldn't hear their conversation. "When I said bring you boyfriend here, I didn't think that you would invite such a jerk."

Sonny looked at Mandy funny and said, "But only Chad is here." Then Sonny caught on. "O MY GOSH! You think that Chad is my boyfriend!"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Well on his blog, he posted that you kissed him."

"That is so typical of him," Sonny grunted.

"Then why is Chip Drama Pants here?"

"He is mad that you would rather stay with me than him," Sonny laughed causing Mandy to laugh too.

"You really are funny." Mandy said, understanding that Sonny was still you're average random, "Well, lets go back in before Chad eats or kills Tyler."

"You've got to watch Chad around people whose eyes sparkle as much as his do." Sonny giggled as she went to open the door. That's when she learned that the door locked automatically.

No longer laughing, Sonny said, "We are locked out."

"NO WAY!" Mandy gasped and then started to panic.

Sonny started banging on the door and yelled, "CHAD LET ME IN!"

"I'LL THINK ABOUT IT!" Chad yelled to Sonny through the door. Then the girls heard him say, "Sit down, Jon."

Sonny was still banging on the door and threatening Chad, when the pizza delivery guy came up. "Um... Delivery for you, Sonny."

"Thanks for getting here so soon, Brad." Sonny said to her regular pizza boy, "One minute and I will pay for it."

"Okay then," said Brad looking confused.

Mandy walked up to the pizza bag. "Can I start eating? I'm famished."

"Sure." Sonny and Brad said at the same time.

Then Sonny started banging on the door again and yelled, "CHAD, IF YOU ARE HUNGRY, YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BECAUSE THE PIZZA IS HERE!"

"It depends, who's the delivery person?" Chad asked. If the delivery person was Val or Josh, he would leave her out there and find some food in the kitchen. But if the delivery person was Bran, the he would open that door in a second because that boy was always falling all over Sonny. And Chad was not going to give him time to ask her out. Chad knew that Sonny would say yes to the brown haired, blue eyed pizza boy.

"It's Brad!" Sonny told him and heard Chad jump off the couch and start walking to the door.

She ran up to Brad and gave him a big hug saying, "Thank you so much for delivering today."

Mandy normally would have made a remark if she saw them, but she was too busty stuffing her face with pizza. But Chad, on the other hand, saw.

"Am I interrupting something?" Chad asked as he leaned against the door frame.

Mandy ran into the apartment (with the pizzas) at the first sign of freedom.

Sonny and Brad jumped apart. Sonny then, blushing madly, ran through the door and called back, "I'll go get my wallet."

Chad closed the door and stalked over to Brad and growled, "Stay away from her."

"Brad glared at Chad and said, "Why should I?"

Chad pondered weather or not to tell him the whole truth, but decided on not. He finally said, "Because you will break her heart and I don't want that to happen again."

Brad saw through him. "You love her, don't you?"

"Get out." Chad said with clenched teeth.

"I can't till I'm paid." The pizza boy said, thinking that he held the better card.

Chad handed him some cash. "Leave. Now."

"I'll be back," Brad said as he walked down the hallway, "And remember, I know you're secret."

Sonny finally came out with the money when Brad was long gone and asked, "Where did Brad go?"

"He left because I paid him." Chad said as he grabbed her hand, "Now that's go watch that movie."

As he dragged her through the door way, he didn't look back. But if he did, he would have seen Sonny blushing from his touch.


	5. Chapter 5

Hurray, another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews peoples, even if you think that I don't have that many, I feel that I have a lot.

* * *

"Come on guys, hurry up, or we will start the movie without you." Yelled Jonathan Tyler from the couch where he was cuddled up under a blanket with Mandy, hogging up the whole couch.

"We will be right there, Jon, don't you worry you're pretty little head." Chad said as he walked past them, still gripping Sonny.

Sonny left Chad's grip and looked around for the food she ordered. "Were did all of the food go?" she asked when she saw none.

"We put what was left of it in the kitchen." piped up Mandy, who was hoping to be helpful.

Chad started to walk towards the kitchen, then turned around and called to Sonny. "Are you gonna come get some grub?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She mumbled under her breath like a sad child.

When they made it into the kitchen, Chad tore into what was left of the cold pizza. Sonny on the other hand just stood there, looking hungry.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Chad when he noticed that she was just standing there like a brick wall.

Sonny looked both ways as if she was about to tell a secret that she didn't want anyone to hear. Then she walked over to Chad and whispered, "I don't exactly um... like pizza."

Just like the majority of people she told her pizza secret, Chad stood there dumbstruck. But unlike the rest of the world, he didn't say anything along the lines of "Are you from this planet?"

Sonny started to rummage through her cabinets while she explained how everybody always makes fun of her for not liking pizza. Then, looking pleased with herself, she pulled out a granola bar and real popcorn, not the stuff you make in the microwave, but the stuff on the stove.

"This way I won't look starved when we are watching the movie." Sonny said as she poured the kernels into the pot of oil.

"They probably won't notice you or the movie." said Chad.

"And why is that?"

"Because they will be too consumed in each others eyes or some of that other romantic crud that I have to act out as a living."

"Oh?" Sonny wasn't quite sure what she was more confused about in what Chad had just said, so she forgot it was even said.

"Well, anyway, I am going to go out there and tell the lovebirds that you are making popcorn and to hold the movie." Chad told Sonny as he walked out of the kitchen door.

Sonny quickly yelled back, "Grab us a blanket or two and some of the cushions from out of the closet and make us a spot in front of the couch."

Sonny heard him call back, "I will!"

So she stood at the stove watching the pot and telling herself over and over "A watched pot never boils."

Finally the popcorn was finished and she carried it out to her guests. Then she plopped down right next to Chad and put the one blanket they had over her legs. Strangely, Jon and Mandy had accumulated yet another blanket, bringing them to the total of three.

"You can press PLAY now, Tyler." Mandy said with her mouth full.

Then the group sat back and watched the beginning of the movie, which wasn't as scary as Sonny thought it was going to be. Then the half way point came and she was terrified. Blinded by scaredness she started to huddle on Chad's shoulder to shield her eyes from the horrific sight in front of her. Not paying attention to what he was doing, Chad started to rub her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Mandy was the only on left who was going to use this against another person, because if she knew anything, she knew that Chad and Sonny would not remember this moment. So she memorized it and prepared to use it as blackmail against Chad when it would be needed.

Towards the end of the movie, they all started to drift into the dream state. No one cared when the cat, who did not have a bell on his collar, took over the world in the movie. No one was nervous for the additions that they had to be up extra early for.

When the movie finally got tired too, the screen turned a blue color until dawn the next morning when Sonny woke up and turned it off, after leaving Chad's half embrace to make breakfast for all her guests.

Finally three hours before they needed to leave to the additions, Sonny woke up all the people in her house to get breakfast and straighten up.

* * *

The movie business is going to come into play sooner or later, like basically next chapter. That was for any of you who were wondering.

Did you know that I can read you're mind?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's so short but I think my teacher just discovered homework because I have sooooo much right now. And I am going to be gone this weekend so I can't write then.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Beauties and Beastie!" Sonny called from the kitchen as she laid out breakfast.

She was greeted with a pillow in her face and a mumble as everybody mumbled, "Five more minutes please, have mercy on us.

"Well, I guess that you don't really want a part in the movie, do you?" Sonny asked as she started shoveling muffins into her mouth/

Just as she planned, everyone jumped up and ran to the table to eat. Then they had a fight over who got the first shower. In the end Johnny-Boy got the first shower because he was the only one not in the argument and Sonny got the last shower because she was the hostess.

After everyone got ready and piled into Chad's car (because Mandy wanted to "ride with style"), they all drove to Condor Studios for the try-outs.

When they walked into the room, they were told to get an acting partner out of their group. Mandy and J.T. quickly grabbed each other, so Chad and Sonny were "stuck" together.

They were wondering what was up when the director, Mr. Mitch, recorded their pairs in his personal clipboard notepad, because right after that, he dispersed them all into separate rooms.

Sonny went to the one farthest down the hallway with the purple door, but sadly, the room inside was not purple but white.

"Hello," a freckly girl with red hair said to Sonny, "My name is Lisa 'The Red Hair Wonder' and you most be Sonny Munroe."

"I can't tell you what it means for me to meet you." Sonny said as she shook her hand.

"Great, well we know that you can act or you wouldn't be here right now. Your part is Larka Greene, your love interest is Alex Frey, but in the end, you end up with Michael Treebond. Any questions? None? Okay good, bye-bye, see you later, here's your scrip." Lisa said quickly as she pushed Sonny out the door.

Everybody who slept at Sonny's that night was pushed into the hallway at the same time, causing them all to collide into each other. All of them were to stunned by what had just happened to speak for a moment.

Finally a voice piped up, it was Mandy, saying, "I'm Jenna Winter."

Sonny quickly added, "I'm Larka Greene."

" Alex Frey." J-dog added.

"I am Michael Treebond." Chad slowly off his paper, still suffering from LBS.

Then the group exploded into a simultaneous "NO!" when their character placements sunk in. No one was happy with the arrangement, because clearly, there would be some unwanted closeness going on between some of the teens.

"Forget it for now," Mandy tried to calm the all down after the burst out, "Let's all get some coffee, then catch a movie or go to the park."

All agreed to the plan except Chad. He tossed Sonny the keys to his car and walked towards the Mackenzie Falls Studio saying that he had rehearsal and that he would catch up with them later.

What was left of the original Sonshine Club headed to the nearest coffee shop in Chad's car, buzzing about the movie they would all be in soon.

* * *

Yes the Lisa in my story is the same one from the MR books. So I don't really own her, James P. does.


	7. Chapter 7

After getting their coffee, Sonny drove Mandy, Tyler, and herself to nearby park. When she parked, she said to them, "I know about a neat little clearing in the woods. We can go there if you all want to."

Mandy and Jonathan-Tyler both agreed. So Sonny started to lead them through a barely noticeable but still fairly noticeable trail.

Then when Mandy first spotted the clearing, she challenged them to a race. They all lined up in a row and burst away when Mandy shouted "GO!"

Halfway there, Mandy started to fall back because she was wearing heels. But Sonny and Tyler were neck and neck.

Sonny eventually broke ahead and won the little race. As she burst into the clearing, she sat down on the ground and waited for the losers.

Mandy and Jonathan-Tyler came into the clearing panting. And as they plopped down next to Sonny, Mandy said, "Why don't we practice for our movie." And with that she distributed three scripts amongst them.

Sonny took hers happily. "Let's do it."

The small group practiced their parts of Larka, Jenna, and Alex until their stomachs started to growl.

"Who wants to get lunch?" Sonny asked as they finished up yet another scene.

After a few seconds on silence, Mandy piped up. "I'll do it."

"Bye see you soon." Sonny said as J.T kissed his girlfriend goodbye.

After Mandy had left the clearing, Sonny picked up her scrip again. "So do you want to keep practicing?"

"Why not?" Jonathan-Tyler said as he sat down next to Sonny.

About 45 minutes into rehearsing, they reached the big kissing scene between Larka and Alex.

J.T scanned the perimeter for paparazzi. "You want to try it?"

Sonny thought for a minute. "I do want to do perfect for filming..."

"Ok then." Jonathan-Tyler said as he got into position.

"But we can't be together, Alex. My parents would never approve." said Larka-Sonny in a weepy tone.

Alex-Jonathan-Tyler pulled Larka-Sonny close to him. "It will be our little secret." And then he went in for the kiss.

Mandy-Mandy Screamed in the middle of their kiss, that is after walking into the clearing and managing to drop all of the food she brought.

All Sonny could do was sit and watch as J.T tried to calm his frantic girlfriend. That's when she noticed for the first time since the kiss started the camera flashes.

She ran like she had never run before. She didn't register the branches whipping in her face or the distant screams of you are just like Jessie James and Tiger Woods. She just followed her get out of there instincts.

She jumped into Chad's car and drove so fast home it was like she was flying.

When she reached her house she got herself some ice-cream and sat down on the couch.

All she could think was, "This is bad, bad, bad, BAD!"

Sonny Munroe did NOT get bad press. She needed some damage control and fast.

She hoped that Jonathan-Tyler would take care of that. She hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

I am going to try to write each chapter in a differentish way now. I hope you can understand this.

Chad's P.O.V

I was deep in sleep when my sister started to bang on the door like the house was on fire and there was no tomorrow. But I couldn't hear the fire alarm and no one tells Chad Dylan Cooper when to wake up, so I just rolled over. Pillow over my ears, of course.

But her senseless banging continued but this time with shouts that got me to jump out of bed. "You are not on the cover of Tween Weekly!"

So I threw on my robe and ran... er walked faster than normal to the door.

I sung open the door to find the magazine in my face, and my sister was right. I was no where on the cover, but what I saw shocked me.

Sonny was on the cover with that pretty boy Jonathan Tyler.

And they were KISSING!

This really didn't sit well with me. So I just sat down, filled with a strange, almost emotion like feeling. So I thought over my two choices, go and beat up that cheater, or go see Sonny and get her side of the story and not just the nasty paparazzi's.

I decided to go see my sweet Sonny; I mean Mandy is probably taking care of Sir Jerk Face right now anyway.

So I went to go down-size my Chad Dylan Cooperness because I think Sonny tends to like just plan Chad better.

"Wait did I just think speak that she was my sweet Sonny? Good thing no one can read my thoughts unless they are some kind of creeper/ stalker that can read my thoughts." I started to unknowingly mumble, "And why does what she thinks about me mean so much to me? I mean look at myself un-Chad Dylan Coopering myself. And why is she always the first thing on my mind in the morning?"

After I realized that I was speaking aloud, I stopped and out of habit looked straight to my door for my sister who loved to spy on me. But instead it was *Random Alert* Mandy. Mandy was in my house? W.T.F?

"Girl trouble?" she asked casually as she walked into my room, without my permission might I add.

I just stared at her. "Shouldn't you be yelling at Jonathan Tyler?"

"Don't answer a question with a question!" she snapped.

But I saw the hurt in her eyes as she squished the Tween Weekly cover with her foot. "And yes, you are right. I think I will go see him now.

I watched as a daze as she left as soon as she came, but not after listening to what she called back to me. "I can tell she likes you too Chad. You need to approach her a little faster so that she knows that you like her. But at the same time sneak up on her so that she doesn't get creeped out.

I was blown away. How could she know how I secretly felt? Doesn't she remember the golden rule?

**_Chad_****_ Dylan Cooper was not under any circumstanced allowed to have a crush on Sonny Munroe._**

Anyway, I went back to my life after that random visit.

Meaning I started walking to Sonny's apartment. (Why? because Sonny still had my car)

I didn't notice how un- Chad Dylan Cooperish I was. I mean my hair was ruffled and my shirt was wrinkled.

Would she even notice it was me?

Sonny's P.O.V

There was yet another knock on my door.

I was** SO** not in the mood for that.

I have had so many magazines wanting to interview me today that I had to buy pepper spray to keep them away.

So I went into stealth mode and snuck up to the door with my pepper spray.

Whoever was behind that door was going to be sorry.

So I flung open the door and started to spray at the nearest eyes I could find. They were a blue that reminded me of Chad.

Crap, it was Chad.

And he was rolling on the floor in agony.

This was so not good. I mean he even had that dreadful Tween Weekly next to his amazing I mean jerky self.

Chad's P.O.V

Hell, if she is going to blind me if I just open a door then there is no way whatsoever that I am going to sneak up on her.

Is Mandy CRAZY!!!

O my gosh my eyes hurt like crazy. Crazier than Mandy could be, and that's hard to beat.

Wait didn't this just happen on Mackenzie Falls? Maybe it will help me solve this enigma...


	9. Chapter 9

I am a master at procrastinating. Do you have a better understanding of my amazing procrastinating skills now? And since you are all probably ready to rip out my eyeballs because I took so long to get this chapter up, I'll go straight to the chapter.

BEGGINING OF THE CHAPTER (BECAUSE THE STUPID LINE WONT STAY PUT)

"Ok, so maybe spraying pepper spray in your eyes wasn't the best idea I have ever had." said Sonny as she apologized to Chad.

Chad started to blink his eyes, "Are you sure that it wasn't just soapy water because I am feeling the slightest bit better now."

Sonny looked at her pepper spray bottle, "Just because it says soapy water in big letters doesn't mean it's not pepper spray! See it say keep out of eyes in this really tiny print right here. That's what you do with pepper spray; you keep it out of your eyes."

"You didn't look at the label when you bought it, did you?"

"No..."

Chad sat up on the hallway floor and rubbed his eyes. Then he bopped Sonny on the back of the head and lay back down on the floor. "Turns out my TV career was no help in this problem."

Sonny looked at him, "Aren't you going to say sorry?"

"Nope, and I want my car back." That's when Chad realized that he was acting like Chad Dylan Cooper and toned it down a bit, "I mean you can keep it if you want it.

That's when both of their phones started to ring, and they each got a text that said,

Hello all the happy little peeps that are good enough to be in my movie

Practice starts in an hour

Be there

Bye

:)

"I guess we better get going," said Sonny as she grabbed Chad's car keys and started at a trot to his car. "Oh, and you can have your car back."

"Thanks," said Chad as he caught up to her.

"But not yet."

AFTER PRACTICE

"Wow guys we did really good," Mandy said as she bounced out the doors, "and by the way Sonny, I understand what happened."

"Thanks Mandy!" said Sonny as she unlocked Chad's car.

Mandy slid into the car, "Just don't get jealous when I kiss Chad."

THE NEXT DAY

Sonny woke up and vaguely heard Mandy yell, "Come on Chad, hurry up. We need to go know before either one of them wake up! Remember secrets are best kept a secret.

THE DAY AFTER THAT

"Mandy, what is THIS on the cover of Tween Weekly," Chad nearly roared as he stomped into the kitchen.

Mandy looked up from her bowl of cereal and glanced at the picture, "Our kiss."

Sonny dropped the bowl of cereal that she was carrying and feebly whispered, "Your kiss."

"Oh, but you guys better make sure Johnny T. doesn't see this, you know who breakable he is. And Sonny, dearie, remember what I said." And with that Mandy slithered out the door with her cereal.

"Chad what _is_ this on the cover of Tween Weekly," asked Sonny as she threw away the magazine.

Chad actually blushed, "What I thought was me and Mandy practicing for the movie."

"Maybe this is all a set up," Sonny suggested as she leaned against Chad, 'I don't take her as one who keeps playthings around with her, she's more like a diabolical planner."

Chad brought her into a sort of half embrace, "Maybe your right."

MANDY AT THE SAME TIME AS THE EMBRACE

"Tyler, is my plan unfolding the way I planned?" Mandy asked as she filed her nails.

"No" Jonathan Tyler said as he looked through the keyhole.

Mandy looked slightly defeated and asked "Are Chad and Sonny closer to each other and/or jealous?"

"Yes"

"Good, then it's working."

"But not as you planned?" asked J.T.

"No, not as I planned. But close enough."


	10. Chapter 10

Sonny woke up that morning to find Chad and J.T in her kitchen. It surprised her since the all were staying at different places now that they were shooting the movie.

"You and Chad are officially fake dating," announced Jonathan Tyler when he saw Sonny's confused look.

"Why?" asked Chad and Sonny in sync. Then they all laughed when they realized what had just happened.

So J.T explained how Mandy would end up making their life miserable if they weren't dating. So of course Sonny and Chad agreed; it gave them an excuse to be together, though neither would say that they enjoyed it.

They were a hit. The couple that every one was talking about was Sonny and Chad. And they were the perfect couple, but all fake ones were.

Not that anyone knew they were fake, not even Mandy. She just thought that she was amazing, knowing that two people could be that perfect for each other.

And the movie was getting extra fans just because of them. The only thing that wasn't ok was the two shows.

The _So Random _cast thought of Sonny as a traitor and _Mackenzie Falls_ thought that they were friends.

So basically, the world was falling apart around Sonny. Everyone else was perfectly content. 

No one else cared. They only thing that mattered was that the movie was going great.

They just finished watching the premiere of the movie.

It was a hit.

But that was when Sonny cornered Chad, saying that she had something important to tell Chad.

"What is it?" asked Chad, clearly confused.

Sonny said the three words no one wants to hear, "It's over, Chad."

"Why?" Chad choked out, a gag in his voice.

"Chad, I can pretend that I don't care for you, that I wouldn't die if you did. But I can't pretend that this isn't hurting my show, my friendships. I can't do this anymore, Chad. Goodbye and I'm sorry." And with that she left Chad standing alone. They were both sad that this was over.


End file.
